


【黑魂3】烧骨 / 法兰不死队

by asarin



Series: 斑驳-法兰不死队2020 [1]
Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: 行走于阴影之下的，另一批狼的孩子们的故事。褪色的布料一角，愿望与梦想，未曾出口之事，被掩埋进时光的过往。如今，全部燃尽于灿烂的火光。是CP27那本《斑驳》的未公开篇目。
Series: 斑驳-法兰不死队2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956289
Kudos: 1





	【黑魂3】烧骨 / 法兰不死队

烧骨  
——不被铭记的故事

那些战士们要离开了。  
消息如同飞鸟一般从要塞的穹顶一跃而下，穿越枯枝败叶堆砌的森林，跳过已不再清澈的水湾，在每个人的头顶盘旋一圈，再向着林梢的尽头高飞，直奔已黯淡的光辉而去。许久未有一丝生机的静谧森林久违地喧嚣起来，头戴尖帽的战士们将行装上的枯叶拂去，收拾起必备的用品。咕噜们站在一边，抱着武器低着脑袋，默不作声地煮着原素汤。热气从锅子的上方飘起来，在冷冽的空气中连成一片苍白。  
幽魂部队中的一名战士正踏过清晨的小路。在他几近远去的回忆中，这片土地曾经也有过一段繁荣：那时这条小路的两旁在天蒙蒙亮时就会变得热闹，火的热度和草药煮熟的热气一起挥散在空气中；忙碌的咕噜们抱着装有补给的木箱，歪着脑袋眨巴眼睛，按照需求分门别类，送到指定的地方去；偶尔会有穿着长袍的法师们穿过森林，带着记载着魔法的卷轴或者文书来到这边，传授最新研究的法术……但是聚集在这里最多的，还是那些戴着和幽魂们相似的尖帽子的战士们——他们身上鲜红的披风在森林的柔风中轻轻飘动，下摆沾染些泥泞和污秽，有些还被撕出形状不一的破口。他们坐在火旁、水岸旁、小小的高坡上，短暂地休憩、打闹、闲聊或是正打理武器、收拾行装、准备前往下一处战场。  
那些是法兰最为精锐的战士，在对抗深渊侵蚀的道路上，他们是最主要的战斗力。幽魂无数次见过他们的战斗，那如同狼一样的身姿深深地被刻印在他的记忆，随着岁月的冲刷，成为遥远而褪色的斑驳掠影。自从那些鲜红披风的无畏的战士们跳入柴薪，法兰的一切也在时光中缓缓地衰败——只是对于他们而言，时间的流逝轻得几乎感觉不到。  
但他们还是要走了。失去了使命亦失去了生存的意义，法兰的幽魂们终于在日光还未消退的某日下定决心，离开这片正在枯败的森林。  
幽魂们将染血的投枪重新在水湾旁擦洗干净，将破烂的甲胄和披风简单地修补，将能用上的所有的东西都打理整齐。向来负责后勤事务的咕噜们只是坐在那里静静地看着他们，不知道从什么时候开始，这些恶魔的后裔也变得不愿意动弹了。幽魂们从驻地里搬出些过去的木箱，逐个撬开有些腐朽的木板上生锈的钉子，时间过得太久了，那些钉子像是在木头上生根发芽，快要融进古老又繁乱的木纹里。他们在第一个木箱里开出些还未使用的暗绿色瓶子，它们本该用于存放热气腾腾的、金橙色的原素液；第二个木箱中他们找到了一些早已生锈的金属和晦暗的宝石，法兰的森林在这漫长的时光中愈发地潮湿，或许它们曾经可以被用于锻造武器，现在却只能沦为无用之物，被默默地处置了；第三个木箱明显有些不同，上面的钉子很松，是后来才被打上去的，幽魂们撬开它时还是费了点功夫，但当沉重的木板被移开、里面的东西暴露于空气之中时，所有人都陷入了短暂的沉默。  
木箱里放着的，并不是什么稀罕的东西，但对于幽魂们来说却有特殊的意义。离得近的人无言地弯下腰，将内容物轻轻地捧进手心：褪色的破旧布料依旧能看得出当年鲜艳的色泽，偶尔有些曾被黑色的液体濡湿，留下了无法洗去的污垢。那些布料没有完整的，全部都是零碎的细小一片，像是从某种东西上面撕扯下来、作为纪念才存在于此处。有些资历的战士们不由自主地发出一声叹息，就连年轻些的战士都能明白这些的含义。他们围在木箱的旁边站了很久，终于幽魂们的领队率先开口：“……今晚处理掉吧，已经不需要了。”  
他们最后把要塞里的东西清理干净，在日落后架起了篝火。森林里已经很少有这样灿烂的火光，细小的火星被热风吹起抛上高空，向着森林的深处飘飞而去。幽深的森林里，风呜咽着掠过时仿佛狼的悲泣——但这或许只是从他们听来的幻觉也说不定。法兰的幽魂们沉默着围坐在篝火旁，看着同胞们把需要处理的东西都搬到这边。这像是一场沉默又神圣的仪式，所有人都在静默中尽量克制着自己的情绪，避免这寂静被突兀地打断。  
幽魂的领队伸出手，捻起其中一片红色的布料，轻轻地投入了火焰。战士们凝视着火光中卷曲焚黑的脆弱的鲜红，不约而同地想念起已被卷入时间之中的，鲜为人知的往昔。  
——那是在极其遥远而陈旧的过去，现今能回忆起这些的人不多，褪色的记忆却扎根在他们的脑海中，那天透过树林间隙落下来的光辉即使已被时光数次冲刷，也难以轻易抹去。曾经，背负诅咒的人们追随传奇而来，却未能进入这支传奇的狼群。原因有很多，难以统一概括。总而言之，或许是惋惜他们的才能，又或许是看中了他们别的特质，一部分战士被召集起来，成为了另外一支隶属于法兰的队伍。  
想要忘记真的太难了。幽魂们后来在回忆时频频地感慨。想要忘记“他”真是太难了。  
年轻些的战士们不合时宜地提出疑问——反正，现在已经快到了离别的时候，再多回忆几分也无妨吧。于是他们在前辈们的口中听到了这样的开头：“很久、很久以前。”就像是每个童话故事都会有的开场白一样，资历最老的幽魂坐在火旁，缓缓地开口：“很久、很久以前，在我们刚被聚集在这里的时候。”

很久、很久以前，在他们刚被聚集在这里的时候，一切都是未知的。战士们不安地挤在一起，将身形藏在树叶的阴影之下。法兰的森林在那时生得繁盛，树木的枝叶尽可能地向上伸展，只有在阳光格外灿烂的日子里，光辉会穿透那些窄小的缝隙，在地面投下斑驳的光点。这里有人曾憧憬自己能成为狼群的一员，满怀着希望和期待踏入这片森林，如今却也只能在人群中默默地等候。传讯的信使们并没有多说什么，只是回应稍后自然有人会来。他们听说过的：狼的剑术、狼的血与狼的誓言代代传承，先导者教导后继者，无数名战士逐个接过与深渊战斗的使命，前仆后继地履行职责。那么——又会是谁来教导他们呢？这支崭新的、无人知晓的……甚至说，“有些特别”的队伍？  
狼嗥声吸引了所有人的注意，眼尖的人踮起脚尖，远远地向着森林的深处看去，惊愕地发出感叹：是狼。模糊的影子四足着地，身影瘦长而轻捷，灵活地跃过曲折的林间道路，跳上战士们面前的高坡。浑身漆黑、毛发漂亮的老狼在高处驻足片刻后，踏出稳健的步伐走下来，眼神凌厉地注视着他们——那是法兰的灵魂与信仰，被所有人敬畏的存在。战士们低下头，向狼行礼致意，老狼的脚掌踩在湿润的草丛上，发出细碎的声响，却在他们面前几步的位置停住了。老狼盯着他们看了一会儿，脊背缓缓地弓起来，毛发一根一根地向上炸着，露出了锋利的尖牙，喉咙中发出低低的咆哮，眼睛中倒映着战士们的脸。战士们察觉到老狼似乎在传达一种愤怒，但这种怪异的愤怒又转瞬即逝，老狼慢慢地放平身躯，抬眼深看他们一眼，人一样地发出一声无奈的叹息。  
他们还未来得及思考为何老狼会有这样的反应，在凶兽的身后，属于“人”的声音响起：啊、狼！您在这里！随后出现在战士们面前的是一道血红的披风——战斗于最前线的“深渊监视者”中的一员脚步轻盈地从斜坡上跳下，顺着惯性连连向前冲了几步，又平缓地站住。他亲昵地拥抱了老狼的脖颈，而老狼也略微仰头，收敛起凶恶的尖牙，友好地蹭了蹭他——那是真正地被称为“狼”的战士，使用着他们无法使用的剑术，以狼血为誓言，用生命贯彻到底。这名“狼”似乎能通晓老狼的意思，安慰似地拍了拍它的脖颈，回过头来向着战士们点头。他的大剑背在身后，腰间挂着一把狼爪似的匕首，与他们相似的尖帽子在阳光下反射出亮晶晶的光辉，但摘下头盔时露出的却是一张稳重的面容：从今天起，由我和老狼来指导诸位。他带着爽朗的笑容向所有人宣布，稍稍点头向他们致意。老狼在这时慢慢地转过脸，往不远处的水湾里看去：在那里，同样有着鲜红披风的战士们挥舞着大剑，对着水湾中茂盛生长的绿花草练习。老狼如同注视着自己亲爱的孩子们，眼神不知不觉地变得温和了些许。  
每一名被编入这支队伍的战士在那时都微妙地意识到，或许在老狼的眼中，他们的存在别有一层深意。那时没有人会想到答案，战士们只困惑于为何老狼在注视他们与注视那些红披风的孩子们有两种不同的眼神。而那名红披风的战士也没有过多地言语，平静而有条理地指挥他们去找那些长相怪异的、负责后勤的咕噜们交接属于他们的武器。老狼只是无言地看着一切，偶尔会略有焦躁地甩一下尾巴。他们拿到的武器也与那些红披风的战士们不同——那些战士使用的是一对构造独特的大小剑，大剑厚重锋利，小剑轻捷趁手，双手组合在一起，与任何一件世上所见的武器都无相似之处，他们则以此来发挥出那套独属于他们的狼的剑术。然而现在，第一批战士拿到的是一把军刀；还有些战士分发到了投枪；木盾这种不被狼群所使用的防具也被分发下去；另外，还有一种特别的火把也被交付到了他们的手上。  
红披风的战士看着他们有些困惑地打量着手中的武器，又回头瞧见正望着队伍出神的老狼。他稍微离得近了些，用手轻轻地理顺狼漆黑的毛发：狼。他叫了一声，老狼把头低下来，他的脸也贴在老狼的脑袋旁：狼。不要这样。  
“指导者”——他们是那么称呼那名从红披风的狼群里到来的战士的。他和法兰的老狼一起，开始教授他们战斗的技巧。战士们持有的并非是那套武器，自然也无法去学习那些狼们所持有的剑术：那种流畅的、漂亮的、缠绕着无形的火焰的、如舞蹈般热烈的剑术。然而即使如此，指导者却会在他们的面前反反复复地演示起这些，细致到每一个小小的转身、提剑和收剑都要清清楚楚。他并不要求战士们去学习和模仿，但必须把每一个细节都牢记在心。他说：你们要记住这些，但不必掌握这些。你们要学的不是狼的剑术，而是破绽——明白了吗？  
“破绽”。这是战士们接触的第一个沉重的词语。诚然，红披风的战士们剑技精湛又漂亮，大剑重击有力、小剑出其不意——但是剑的惯性会带来小小的僵直，尤其是在他们拖着大剑在贴着地面、如狼一样灵活地飞快掠过战场、再猛地旋身的时候，务必要花上一两秒的时间稍稍调整；而起跳、空中转向、将全部的体重压在剑上以增大攻击的力道时，一旦不慎落空，背后就会变得危险；更不用说本身就不需要盾的剑术自然少了几分防御，依赖于左手狼爪似的短剑挡开攻击需要极高的反应力，失误所带来的代价并不是流点血就能衡量的……指导者说：实战的时候他们可不会老老实实地把破绽露出来，狼们身经百战，自然是明白自身剑术的缺陷。更何况很多……“失去理智”的情况下，你们所面对的可不是一板一眼地挥剑的家伙。到时候就需要你们的“合作”了，老狼也正是为此来教授你们这些的。  
老狼并不是时时都在他们这里，很多时候它喜欢跑到红披风的战士那边。那些战士们很喜欢它毛茸茸的身躯，会亲昵地靠在它的身边、在得到允许的情况下抚摸它的脑袋、或者兴高采烈地从要塞中跑出来拥抱它的脖颈。指导者有时候还要走过去，用一种无可奈何又有些歉意的语气呼唤：狼！该过去了。老狼从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声响，指导者则摇着头回答：狼，这是正确而必要的事情，我们都是您的孩子……狼会直率地表达自己的感情，显然对于这种事情，它有一种怪异的抗拒。指导者又来来回回地摸了摸它的脖颈，语气压低了些许：……您不会想再有下一个“我”吧？  
狼低下头，用前爪扒拉了一下地面，沉重地叹出一口气。而后甩了甩尾巴，向着战士们的方向走来。  
狼是群体生物。那些红披风的战士们也受过狼的教导，他们的身影会极快地掠过被侵蚀的土地，大剑的剑刃折射出危险的寒光，在随行的协助者们的咏唱中，彼此配合着战术与进攻的节奏，将一切侵蚀的征兆绞杀。老狼也将类似的战术教授给了他们，指导者在老狼的身边，平静地解释老狼的意图：群体狩猎时，要格外地注意配合……你们面对的猎物相当强大，绝对不能以玩闹的心态去对待。无论发生什么，都要以完成自己的任务为优先……说到这里的时候老狼低下了脑袋，指导者在面罩下发出一声无奈的轻笑：总之，先将自己想象成狩猎的狼吧。  
他们先从熟悉手中的武器开始：军刀用来划开伤口、投枪从远处将猎物钉在地上、火把能够扩散出范围广阔的火焰灼烧面前的活物。然后老狼教他们：从潜伏的阴影处无声无息地来到猎物的身旁，脚步要足够轻巧沉默，不能有任何一丝引起猎物警惕的声响；试探似的攻击并非只是盲目地招惹敌人，细小的伤口会在那些进攻中缓慢地积累起来，无形地消耗猎物的体力；单打独斗是愚蠢的行为，缩小包围、成群围攻、即使是最优秀的战士也难以抵挡多方面的威胁；猎物并不会时时按照自己的心意行动，在遭到围攻的时候，很有可能会想方设法地逃脱，决不能盲目地遵从战术，随机应变也是重要的本领……而后他们又了解的是：攻击何处会让猎物失去力气；刺伤哪里会让猎物一击毙命——没错，“尽量免于痛苦”这一点也是十分必要的；轮番攻击不给猎物留下喘息的空隙、在适当的机会来临时一拥而上，将猎物最后的生命收割干净。  
指导者和老狼来当他们的对手以演练。老狼的动作又快又敏捷，是货真价实的野兽，随心所欲、遵从本能，毫无规律可言，最初常让战士们有些吃力。他们被狼凶暴又野蛮的攻击无数次冲散包围，或是被它突然拧身扑杀的动作吓得本能地后退一步。老狼对着失误者发出低吼，严厉地用脚爪踏着地面以示责备，再甩两下尾巴，要求重来一次。但下一次的进攻方式又与上一次完全不同，战士们面对这些偶尔会手足无措，因再次失误而窘迫地站在那里。老狼却并不会因此对他们留情，模仿他们的动作以指出缺陷，然后便是下一场战斗的开始。  
换做指导者时也没有比面对狼好到哪里。他们听说过，担任他们指导者的战士是狼群中剑术最优秀的人，这一点在他们听着对方讲解剑术的每一个分解动作时就有所察觉。能将剑术钻研得这样透彻，必然是心怀着与深渊战斗的理想，才会有如此高的造诣。指导者的进攻向来有序又理性，在理性之中又颇有攻击性，但偶尔有时他会突然一反常态，在旋身攻击的时候猛然调转方向，向着另一侧进攻。狼不愧为优秀的战士，他的动作和战术结合起来，是一场充满力量的艺术般的表演。战士们被他的身姿所吸引的同时，又连连被他破开防御、躲避攻击。指导者要比老狼温和些许，不会刻意去责备他们，每场演练结束后，他们往往会聚在树下，来反省刚刚的失误。  
这是难得的一段放松的时光。法兰的森林上空的光辉向来灿烂，从头顶的树叶间隙落下，洒在暗色的、长满青草的地面上。战士们在树荫下席地而坐，指导者站在他们的中间，而老狼则趴在稍远些的地方，用一个收敛尾巴的姿态将下颌放在前足上，向着更远些的地方看去。指导者一点点地为他们讲解战术上的失误，偶尔也会注意到战士们的目光会不由自主地落到老狼的身上。老狼对待他们向来严厉而不留情面，战士们对此感到困惑也是意料之内的事情。指导者站在树荫下，温和又苦涩地向战士们轻笑，插入些别的话语：别看狼这样，其实它是把你们当做它的孩子的……只是无论对你们还是对于他们，这样的命运都太过残忍。或许对于你们来说更加沉重。同样身为狼的孩子，却要因此而将剑指向彼此，即使这是正确而必要的事情，它也很不愿意面对孩子们的悲泣。只是，狼毕竟不会说话，你们就原谅它吧。  
即使是身为战士们的指导者，他们对他的了解也并没有多深。除了“狼群中的剑术最优秀者”和“为狼所爱之人”外，他们就不再知晓更多的信息了。有时他们会从那些红披风的战士们中间经过，他们也会带着一种疑问和好奇的眼光上上下下地打量着这支和自己相似又不同的队伍，在极少数的情况下，战士们会听见狼群间的细小的议论声：又有人被处决了……嗯，他帮忙杀死的，应该不会痛苦……  
资历尚老的战士们至今都能回忆起那个下午：他们专注于训练的时候，要塞那边有人匆匆赶来。那个时候，战士们已与最初的生涩又笨拙的战士们全然不同，在狼与指导者的训练下，他们变得配合默契、擅长合作围猎，能够有效而有力地压制住猎物，能够精准又迅速地刺穿猎物的胸膛。那天他们头一次看见指导者在他们的面前变了眼神——毕竟，他向来都是温和的、平淡的、像是将一切都能看得开阔，在面罩下常常发出爽朗的笑声的人。即使隔着头盔和面具，他们也能清晰地察觉到指导者紧绷着身躯、尽量抑制住不正常的颤抖。良久他才对着报信的人做出回应：我明白了，这就来。  
指导者背着大剑匆匆离去，而战士们在傍晚时才等到他的归来。年轻的狼的步伐比以往要踉跄，当他出现在小小的高坡上时，站在树林阴影下的所有人都不约而同地抬起头，用错愕的眼神看向他。狼的身上沾满了干涸的血迹，当他略微发出轻轻的叹息声从高坡上跃下时，战士们看见他背后的那把大剑宽大的剑面几乎被整个染红。即使是他们也能明白，狼一定是发生了什么了。战士们不约而同地起身，自动让开一条道路，狼无声地站在原处，将脑袋深深地低下去，没有往昔那样爽朗而温和的笑容。森林之中弥漫着令人窒息的寂静，有人略微抬头时看见，在远远的森林深处，一缕轻薄的烟雾向上缓慢地升起，逐渐消散得再也看不见了。  
……那边有烟。一名战士轻声说道：是在烧些什么？  
指导者在这时抬起头来，即使眼睛依旧藏在头盔的阴影下、傍晚的辉光又是那样地强烈，他们也能察觉到，指导者的眼睛有些微妙地发红。他略微向后方看去，袅袅细烟已经散得差不多了，狼出神地望了很久，喉咙里发出一声细小的哽咽。  
在烧狼的骨头。他说。  
战士们以这个悲哀的契机，终于触碰到了狼的经历中的渺小一部分。狼群常年奔跑在对抗深渊的道路上，以自己的身躯开辟道路，毫不犹豫地在最危险的地方执剑起舞，将以血许下的誓言贯彻到底。然而——正如他们每个人都心知肚明的一样，“注视深渊者必被深渊注视”，从披风上濡湿未干的黑色污秽、频繁入梦的深暗与恐慌、逐渐血红的双眼与无法抑制的躁动里，狼群明白他们必定会不可避免地遭到侵蚀。而他们的指导者、狼群中剑术最精进者，以其精湛而精准的剑术，担任起了处决被侵蚀者的职责。或许最初他在拼命地磨砺剑术时，从未想过有朝一日自己的所学会被用在这种事情上，更何况狼群的剑是不被允许向着彼此而挥动的。但由于已经无人再能在剑术上胜过他，又或者必须要有人承担起这份沉重的职责，在战士们到来之前，他已经杀死了很多人。  
那天的狼难得地没有指导他们。幽魂们与狼一起坐在篝火边，静静地听着指导者简洁又平静地讲一些不为人知的故事。有人好心地从咕噜那边讨来了一份热腾腾的原素汤递到狼的手中，他身上的血还没清理干净，大剑被卸下来送去保养了。狼用一种克制的放松姿态坐在一块石头上，低下眼睛去看跳跃的火焰，在身边的口袋里摸索了一阵，掏出一小块红色的布料来。  
我杀死了很多人。狼低声说。狼的剑术并非是对人的剑术，而是对抗深渊的剑术。但我太了解狼了，所以我明白狼的弱点在哪里——我教授给你们的，也正是这样的知识。他说：这是一份非常沉重的责任……然而，在对抗深渊的战场上，你们是必不可少的力量。战士们的眼睛看着他，有些人无声地扭过头去，注视着森林的深暗、飘飞的火光、还有遥远的地方那些沉默的红披风的狼。狼群就在距离他们不远处的高坡上，不像以往那样肆无忌惮地玩闹谈笑——今夜的森林寂静得只能听见些微的脚步声和柴薪燃烧的噼啪声响，连野兽路过那些丛生的野草时都是沉默的。有人在这漫长的沉默与思考后，终于忍不住开口了：……被深渊侵蚀的狼们……只能这样吗？  
狼苦笑了一下：那是他们唯一的归宿了。所以要在清除侵蚀的同时尽可能地给予他们安息才行——如何让猎物失去力气，怎样才能一击毙命，这些都是你们要掌握的东西。不要多想……与深渊战斗的狼即使遭到侵蚀也依旧是光荣的战士，而你们只是让这些责任完了的战士死得其所罢了。你们所做的也是正确而必要的事，能够得到安眠，对他们来说未尝不是一种幸运。  
……您也是这么想的吗？又有人问。  
狼这次沉默了很久，最后慢慢地垂下了头：……我很想救他们。  
沉默将一切声音都蚕食殆尽。狼将手伸出去，向下倾斜，破碎的红色布料从他的手中跌入火焰，被火舌无情地吞噬了。

说话的人在这时停了下来。  
知晓“他”的存在的人，现在在这支队伍里已不剩几个。但一旦提起，记得的人都会不约而同地回忆起，在遥远的过去，那个背着大剑的青年站在老狼的身边，眼中带着温和的笑意，向他们略略点头致意的样子。年轻些的战士们多少也能猜到后面的故事，在狼群之中有一句话广为流传——“注视深渊者必被深渊注视”。肩负着如此沉重的使命的狼啊，最终也不可避免地会向着深渊坠落而去。有人开口问道：“后来？”  
“在那个时候，已经有人察觉到了。”幽魂低声说道：“‘老师’他肩负着本不该由他肩负的责任，在猎杀了太多的狼后，自身也开始被梦魇纠缠。”他们都记得在久远的过去，指导者在旁侧监督他们演习和训练时，目光不由自主地向着远方的狼群望去；也记得无数次的演示中，他时而会体力不支一般地半跪在地上，有些痛苦地捂住自己的脸；老狼常常担忧地看着他，他却一直以笑意回应，亲切地拍着它的脖颈，动作中却充满着留恋。  
“我想他是明白自己的结局的。所以在离开前，他教会了我们一切该学会的东西。”

狼确实已经预料到了这样的结局。在当时的战士们——后来的幽魂们找到他时，他已经离开了要塞，站在被月光照耀的水湾里。那个夜晚是被幽魂们深深铭记的一夜，在惨白的月光之下，幽魂们无声无息地从阴影中走出时，狼慢慢地转过身来。他似乎还在尽力保持着最后一丝理智，即使双眼已染上了不自然的血红，单手扼住握剑的另一只手腕，咬紧牙关挤出一个微妙的笑容：你们来了，那么这是最后一课……他说话的音调飘忽不定，有些颤抖着举起剑：你们学会的一切都将在今晚得到应用。而从今往后的漫长的时光中，你们也要无数次地面对与今天相同的情况。无论如何，不要犹豫、不要忘记自己所背负的使命、不要因怜悯和悲伤而动摇握着武器的手。狼的右手持握大剑、左手匕首横在胸前，略微收敛下颌，标准而克制地行了最后的队礼：那么，这一课你们只需要战胜一个敌人……就是我。  
动手吧！他的声音高昂起来：趁我还有些理智，让我再看看你们的战术！  
这一次不再是模拟战，他们手握的是货真价实的武器，面对的也是真正需要解脱的狼。手持军刀和木盾的战士们先攻，狼敏捷地躲过面前的挥砍，又堪堪防备了身后的偷袭，远处的投枪带着呼啸的风声，擦着他的肩膀钉到身后的树上，发出一声闷响。起先狼还算游刃有余，但或许是遭到侵蚀的缘故，他维持着理智就已经相当勉强，在众多战士们的面前，他还是被慢慢地耗掉了体力。狼的眼睛终于呈现出完全的血红，在咆哮声中狂乱地冲向战士们，试图突破重重围攻，去肆意发泄破坏的欲望。但训练有素的幽魂们早已见惯了这样的情况，并排毫不犹豫地用木盾构成简单的防御，从后方刺出的军刀精准地命中了狼的四肢关节。细小的伤口开始在狼的身上堆积，被掩护着的手持火把的术士趁机上前放出火焰，逼得他不得不后退了几步。第一根投枪在这时命中了他的肩膀，在他失去平衡单膝跪地的下一秒，第二根投枪准确地击穿了他的胸膛。狼还在挣扎起身的时候，第三和第四根投枪分别穿过他的脚掌和手臂，将他牢牢地钉在了地上。  
狼的身上满是伤口，鲜血汩汩流出，他还执拗地向前伸出手去，试图再挣扎着起身。幽魂们默默地站在他的周围，领队走上前去，无声地在他的面前单膝跪下。血液的流失让他逐渐失去反抗的力气，呼号的声音也渐渐微弱了。幽魂的领队将手轻轻地放在他的肩膀，尽量温和又平稳地说道：老师……我们赢了。  
狼的脑袋慢慢地垂下去。  
他们在月下站了很久，狼的血已经流干了，晕染在水湾之中，绸缎一样地慢慢散开。用来告别和缅怀的时间没有多久，幽魂们的领队率先后撤了一步，面向着死去的狼，无声地鞠了一躬。身后的战士们逐个照做，在连衣料的摩擦声都能听得见的沉重的静默里，他们将死去的狼从水中抱起，向着林深处而去。然后……火烧起来了。  
破晓时分的光线明亮又柔和，红披风的战士们罕见地聚集在了高坡上，面向着森林的深处远远地眺望。今天他们没有谈笑、没有打闹——没有一丝一毫的往昔的活跃，全部向着一个方向无声地静默。他们像是在等待着什么，但也许他们对一切早都心知肚明，他们都太清楚了。  
幽魂的领队握着苍白的骨片走在最前，远处的高坡上，鲜红的披风如同无数的旗帜，飘出温和的弧度。狼们站在那里，安静地看着他们，眼神被掩藏在头盔的阴影中，面容被遮蔽在高高的面罩之下，很难分辨出他们的情绪。幽魂们逐个站住，只有领队一人捧着骨片——一块红色的布料被垫在下方，上面还有些灼烧的黑色痕迹，看上去破烂不堪——无声地走到狼群的面前，将手默默地伸向前方。  
站在狼群最前的，是他们的队长、法兰的狼群的头狼。幽魂能听见头狼因悲愤而握紧拳头、金属护手发出的细小的摩擦声响，但最终头狼并没有发出多余的声音，只是后撤了一步，右手举剑、左手横于胸前，与骨片的主人一样，行了一个队礼。在他的身后，狼们亦逐个举起剑来，漫山遍野的狼在沉默中献上告别，头狼在此时伸出了手，小心地接过了队友最后的纪念。  
……变得很轻了，但总觉得是温热的。头狼说。他终于可以休息了。  
幽魂的领队低下头。他不愿再去注视头狼悲伤的眼睛，而不止是头狼，身后的哪一人又不是在将梗在喉咙的悲痛用力地吞咽下去。森林里突然响起由远及近的脚步声，老狼奔过从树林间隙穿过，跃过清澈的水湾，猛地跳到人群的中间。它在头狼与幽魂的领队间来回转了几圈，目光停留在苍白的骨片上，所有人都听见老狼的喉咙里传来急促又沉重的换气声，前爪用力地刨着地面，它猛地转头看向幽魂的领队，锋利的牙齿露了出来，发出危险的咯咯声。  
狼！头狼在这时说话了：……他们做得很好，他应该没有感到痛苦。  
幽魂们没有料到头狼竟率先为他们解释，老狼的脸上也明显地出现了一瞬的停滞。它收起了尖牙，站在头狼的面前，错愕地看着他。头狼摇了摇头，轻轻地抬手去抚摸老狼削瘦的脖颈，随后转过来，认真地向着幽魂的领队说道：谢了……  
老狼用力地抽了一下鼻子，仰起头来发出一声悲哀的狼啸，哀婉的呼号萦绕于森林之上，再慢慢地消散在灿烂的辉光之中。老狼的背影变得佝偻而苍老，他们这才意识到它已经是条货真价实的“老狼”了。老狼湿润的眼睛留恋地最后看了看那枚骨片，便低下头，调转了方向，无声地走在了林间的小路上。  
幽魂们默默地目送老狼离去，却突然想起一件悲哀的事：时至今日，他们学会了狼的战术、狼的技巧、狼的弱点……用所学的一切杀死了教授他们这些的狼，却未曾知晓过，那个背着大剑、在树下抱着双臂、爽朗地微笑着的青年，属于他的名字的、苍白而渺小的字节。

幽魂们讲到这里时稍稍地停顿了一下，像是耗费了太多的精力，发出深深的叹息。有一名稍稍年轻些的战士托着下巴，思来想去还是犹豫着发出了疑问：“‘老师’明明都那样说了……我们还不能做狼的孩子吗？”  
“……狼群的规则有三。”讲述的幽魂用深陷的眼窝看着他：“狼要互相照应，必要时应互相抛弃；狼的剑应向着深渊而并非彼此；狼群即为一体。而我们，你看，我们在做些什么呢？我们习得狼的战术、狼的技巧……狼的弱点，将手中武器指向狼。我们保护狼，我们猎杀狼。”幽魂沉默了一下，他看着他的喉咙轻轻地滚动，像是用力地把什么吞咽下去似的：“……我们知道的，我们不是狼的孩子，即使我们被狼教导成了这样。”  
年轻些的战士们不说话了。篝火还在噼里啪啦地燃烧，幽魂们的领队规律而机械地在火中投入新的红色的布料——来自于那些死于他们之手的狼们的披风，是一缕破碎又陈旧的念想。“老狼究竟是怎么看我们的呢……”有人低声地问道。这么漫长又漫长的时光中，这是无数的战士都思考过的问题。领队的手在这时停了一下，手指不由自主地握紧了手中那块即将被投入火中的披风一角。随着岁月的推移，很多人都开始明白为何在初次见面的那一天，老狼会有如此的反应。那整整一箱的红色布料像是他们双手染血的证明，在老狼的眼里，他们是否也是不可饶恕的、对它的孩子们展开猎杀的凶手？即使那是正确的事情，即使那是必要的事情，即使……即使他们被组建起来，就是为了履行处刑者的职责。但是军刀割开血肉、投枪刺破空气、火把灼烧皮肤的悲惨的吱吱声数年如一日地在他们的耳边萦绕，战士们流泪的双眼、喉咙中发出的悲鸣、向前执拗地伸出去的手、被处决瞬间偶尔会出现的满足的笑容亦历历在目。无数名头狼从他们的手中接过苍白的骨片，无数根淡色的蜡烛被安置于要塞的入口，无数的锈剑被送往老狼的身边——无数的战士们最终安眠在森林的深处，永远沉入深暗的梦中。  
故事还是要讲下去的。于是领队接过了讲述者的职责：“……后来，我们决定‘记得’。”

深渊监视者们常常要淌过泥泞、行走在深暗的地底、踏过无数繁复又恶劣的地域，在难得的闲暇时间，他们更喜欢聚在篝火旁、阳光下、水湾边。光辉对于他们是舒适又温和的东西，让他们在持续不断的战斗与流失人性的诅咒中保有些许理性。像是达成了某种默契，幽魂们不约而同地聚集在了阴影之下，避开与那些应当活跃于阳光中的战士们，将所有的话语都沉进漆黑的影子。偶尔还是有些红披风的战士想要与他们搭话，带来鲜红的野果、青翠的草叶、苍白的花，幽魂们只是坐在那里，无言地摇了摇头不肯伸手，深深的眼窝看着他们，又缓慢地将头偏过去。后来想要找到幽魂们都成为了难事，队伍的名字在法兰的狼群中已然成为了鲜被提起又不愿提起的词语，很多时候只要说到“他们”就能明白究竟是在指代谁了。  
狼们常说：幽魂们潜藏于阴影之中，在察觉到深渊侵蚀的征兆则会无声现身，将被侵蚀者带离队伍，献上战士应得的安眠。“安眠”——轻飘飘的词语却饱含了太多的沉重，每个人都能明白，所谓的安眠是多么地血腥、疼痛和悲凉。然而，所有的狼也同样明白，既然已经踏上了这条无法回头的道路，那就注定会有这样的结局。没有什么可怨恨的，硬要说的话，那些死去的战士们更多是因为无法再继续战斗而感到难过。幽魂们留下一小块他们的披风布料，将他们被刺穿的尸身放在火上焚烧，火焰将一切的污秽与血腥慈悲地纳入怀中，最终光荣的战士只剩下一块苍白的骨片，作为他们一生最后的纪念。  
他们回忆：曾经有善战的狼死在他们的投枪之下；陷入绝望的狼在月下对他们笑着张开双臂；在幻觉中迷失的狼被血与疼痛带回现实，遗言却是一句微弱的歉意……告别的火焰烧过山野，烧融那些坚强又脆弱的骨骼，火星带着狼不屈的灵魂，飞往林深之处，陷入永恒的安眠。每次送别一位战士，幽魂们总会割下一小块鲜红的披风作为纪念——也许在这一点上他们也继承了“老师”，但更多的或许是不想将那些无名的故事遗忘在漫长的时光中再无迹可寻罢了。时间总是残忍又无情的东西，无论曾有多么伟大而光辉的事迹，在被岁月的痕迹胡乱涂抹之后，也只能留下斑驳的碎影。更何况是他们这样的无名的战士们，倘若连处刑者们都不愿记得，那或许在漫长的未来，将不会有人记得：曾有过这样的狼们倒在征战深渊的道路上，带着最后的荣光，迎接一场独属于他们的死亡。  
最后，幽魂们不约而同地回忆起了同一天：很久、很久的以后，王城的使者们来到了法兰的森林，年轻的头狼与他们在要塞外谈了很久，又背着剑去了老狼那边。在数天后，阴影下的幽魂们也听到了那个令人震惊的消息——  
法兰的狼们要离开了。  
消息从篝火旁传来，随着飘飞的火星升上高空，穿越枝叶繁茂的树林间隙，从波光粼粼的水面上掠过，在战士们的耳边细语，向着林深处奔跑，融入到不可见的黑暗中。森林中弥漫起一股告别的哀伤，红披风的战士们整理行装，准备奔赴到更遥远的地方去。幽魂们藏在阴影之中，无言地注视着眼前的一切，看着摇动的火焰将狼的影子们拉得极长，在热气中默默地摇晃着。  
传承初火是一项光荣的使命。王城的使者说，火焰的延续能够抑制深渊的躁动，保护着这片土地不受侵蚀。狼们将一生都献给了与深渊战斗的光荣的使命，而被诅咒的身躯倘若能燃尽最后一丝价值，也算是得到了安息。要塞里的篝火很久没有这么亮过，狼们穿梭在火光与暗影之间，试图在森林中留下些纪念——对于他们中许多人而言，这里是他们唯一的故乡，而如今，他们将与故乡告别，踏上永不回返的道路了。  
幽魂们坐在篝火旁注视着一切。战士们的谈笑声远远地传来，却饱含着依依不舍的留恋。这几天要塞里也算是久违地热闹，那些很少聚集起来的、完完整整的法兰的军团所有成员都汇聚于此处，向他们最前线的、最无畏的、最强大的英雄献上最后的告别——但幽魂们都明白，就算是这样的日子，也不会有人想起他们的。这些时时将身躯埋藏在阴影之下的人，染血的双手无声地带走狼的生命，骨瘦如柴的手指在燃尽的柴堆中捡出苍白的骨头。这样的他们又会有谁记得？  
然而，事情还是出乎他们的意料了：幽魂们躲在森林的深处，却听见林间的小路上响起细微的脚步声，像是刻意压低，走得轻快又沉重。原本低垂着脑袋的幽魂们不约而同地直起身体，有些困惑地望向树林的间隙。即使是窄小的缝隙，依旧能够看到要塞那边灿烂的火焰，而这时，有人拨开了丛生的树杈，从里面探出头来——狼群的头狼从森林的阴影中露出身影，平静地在他们的面前站直了。  
在幽魂们的印象里，这一任的头狼虽然做事雷厉风行、战斗直觉极强，却沉默寡言、极少开口。头狼能来找他们实在是有些奇妙——按理来说，这一任的头狼除了在交接队员们的遗骨时，与他们也再无接触。幽魂们坐在火旁，抬头看向那名年轻的战士，在沉默中用眼神发出疑问。头狼背着大剑，垂着双手站在原地迟疑了许久，然后认真地扫视了一圈所有人。  
我是来代表狼向诸位告别的。他说。  
头狼平时的话太少了，以至于他开口就把他们吓了一跳。幽魂们头盔下的眼窝深陷，但即使如此，黑漆漆的眼中也透露出无法掩盖的错愕。头狼似乎并不是在开玩笑，而是认真而严肃地说出这样的话语。他将藏在披风下方的手伸出，苍白的花束被谨慎地扎成了一束：……是大家一起做的。他简短地解释着。幽魂们的领队在此时也无声地站起，有些拘谨地接过了那捧花束——曾经，他无数次地将骨片送到头狼的手中；而如今，头狼却向他们送上来自狼群的花朵，它们太过苍白，像是从那些骨头上长出来的。气氛一时之间变得更加沉重，头狼收回手时略微点头，保持了一个笔挺的站姿后退了两步。即使没有任何言语，他们也不约而同地想起那些死去的狼的样子——未能出口的遗憾，未曾实现的梦想……被铭记至今的模样。头狼是记得的，幽魂或许记得更多，因为他们握过每一块被烧剩下的骨头。每只狼的骨片都不一样，但都无垢得如同狼的灵魂，永远年轻、纯净且坚强。  
头狼叹了口气，没有取下剑，也没有行他们最正统的不死队队礼，只是深深地、深深地鞠了一躬，以一个普通又意味深长的行礼，作为了最后的告别。他开口了——声音低沉、但平稳中有一丝细小的颤抖：  
辛苦了。他说。非常感谢……再见了。  
深渊监视者们于光辉灿烂之日踏上不归的旅途，幽魂们在那天难得地离开了阴影，站在阳光下遥望着他们离去的方向。整齐而鲜红的披风在温柔的风中轻轻摇晃，无畏的战士们满怀着梦想，准备投身于初始的火炉中去，为世界燃尽最后一丝力量。老狼也站在高坡上，远远地目送着孩子们的离去，对着刺破森林的辉光，仰起头发出一声狼嗥，悠远而悠长。  
幽魂们漫长的使命在那一刻画上了句号，不知为何沉重的悲伤在那时突然飘散在队伍的中间，终于有人按捺不住喉头的哽咽，浑浊的眼泪砸到了地上。

他们围坐在火边说了太久的话，有人望向远方的夜空。森林较当年已萎缩了许多，从这里都能望见遥远的天际已泛白的边缘。篝火也快烧得差不多了，领队看了看箱子里还未烧尽的红色布料，抬起头看向头顶被树梢遮盖的天穹：“……天快亮了。”他的声音不大，说给周围的同胞们听，但又像是在自言自语：“……全都烧掉吧。”  
那些褪色的布料被全部投入了火中，成为了篝火崭新的燃料。火焰在瞬间就变得旺盛，跃动着赤红而灿金的身躯，向着高处伸展而去。像是被某种力量驱使，围坐着的人们都不知不觉地起身，一同仰望着这绚烂的火光，深陷的眼窝深处也能倒映出光点。多么美丽，多么漂亮，多么短暂又充满希望和绝望。寄托于那破碎的布料之上的、无数人的梦想在此时成为飘舞的火光，向着未能升起的朝阳高飞，展开透明又宽阔的翅膀，掠过树梢、掠过水湾、掠过曲曲折折的小路，飞往永无泪水与悲伤的、温柔的梦里去。看啊，枯萎的植物被雨水浇灌能抽芽生叶；红色的柴薪聚集起来时，黯淡的火光也能重新生长——那些狼的孩子们跃入初火后，火焰也会变得如此地辉煌吗？  
没有人说话，时间在沉默中静静地推移，任由火焰蚕食掉这片土地上属于他们的最后一丝记忆。褪色的布料被炙烤得焦黑卷曲，连同那些过往的血泪一道，于火光之中缓缓燃尽。  
已经没有再需要告别的了。今天的阳光较往常要灿烂些许，幽魂们收拾好了最后的行装，聚集在树林的阴影之下。他们无声地挤在一起，不由自主地望向头顶投射下来的淡淡的光辉，深陷的眼窝没有神采，空洞而虚无地向着远方遥望。  
“好了。”幽魂们的领队说。“该离开了。”  
他们默不作声地背起行装，手中的武器垂着，慢慢地踏过崎岖的小路，踩过地面潮湿的枯叶。法兰的森林静谧得骇人，曾经这里的每一个角落都有声音，年轻的战士们踏过小路、扛着大剑、迎向绚烂的光辉，诉说自己伟大而遥远的理想：清剿深渊，根除深渊，让大地免遭侵蚀，永无深暗。锈剑刺遍林间的小路，摇曳的烛火被铺在通往要塞大门的两侧，咕噜们自行让开了道路，看着这支沉默的队伍行进，一点声音都没有发出。  
有黑色的身影自远处的高墙一跃而下，轻捷地跳过泥泞，在要塞的门口急刹停住。老狼迈着缓慢的步伐，甩动着尾巴站在那里，凌厉的眼神注视着他们。幽魂们站住了，领队走上前去，在老狼的面前单膝跪下、将右手举起。老狼的喉咙中发出危险性的声响，露出尖牙利齿沉重地喘气，仿佛下一秒就要咬穿对方的喉咙。他们杀死了太多它的孩子，即使那些是正确且必要的，老狼对他们感到愤怒和怨恨也是情理之中——现在在老狼的眼里，这是否也与逃脱无异呢？所有人都低下头去，无人敢面对老狼的目光，连呼吸都屏住，仿佛在等待一个回答：一个跨越了太久的时光、又太过沉默的回答。  
幽魂的领队等了很久，随后掌心传来湿润的触感。法兰的老狼正轻轻地舔舐着他的手掌，然后低下头去，用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭上他的肩膀。在那一刻他们似乎听懂了老狼的话：你们只是做了正确的事罢了……好孩子们，不要抱歉。你们要走了吗？领队慢慢地站起身来，老狼看着他，浑浊的眼睛湿漉漉的，眼瞳深处倒映着他干枯而苍白的脸、深陷下去又黑漆漆的眼窝。他率先起身后撤了一步，深深地鞠了一躬，身后的队伍也随他一道向老狼致意。老狼的爪子轻轻地踏了一下地面，转身时喉咙里发出明显的抽泣的声音。它面向着森林，仰起了头。  
寥远而悠长的狼嗥刺透森林漫长的寂静，打碎在久远时光中凝固的荒凉，撞上法兰破败的城墙，在林梢上反反复复地回响。亲爱的孩子们，我的孩子们——安息在森林中的孩子们，沉眠在火中的孩子们……行走在阴影下、双手染血的孩子们，背负着同样的使命、却用最沉重的方式去履行职责的孩子们……老狼的啸叫中饱含着太多的话语，无人能将其一一解读，只能站在原地沉默地聆听着。狼垂下了脑袋，转过来甩了一下尾巴，向旁边撤了几步让出道路。狼的眼睛还在看着他们，却不再是曾经凌厉的目光，更多的是不舍和悲伤，它就这样看着他们，像看着自己的孩子一样，眼神慢慢柔和了。  
走吧。它眨了眨眼，用力地别过了脑袋。所有人却清晰地看见，老狼的眼中有眼泪落下来。

法兰的幽魂们在难得的阳光明亮的日子里离开。即使与往昔相比，曾经的繁盛早已不复存在，但头顶的淡光还如过去记忆中那穿透树林间隙的灿烂一样，带着平淡又空虚的伤感，抚慰安眠于林深之处的战士的灵魂。这片土地上曾上演无数次离别，如今这盛大而难以承受的悲哀时隔多年再度降临于此处。没有人敢回过头去，他们知道，在遥远的高坡上，老狼一定在看着。  
老狼确实在看着。漆黑的狼立于高处，目送着它的孩子们离开，它深深地吸了口气，仰起瘦长的脖颈，发出了最后的啸叫。无法言语的狼终究是将所有的情感全部倾注于这一声之中，但所有倾听者却都能读懂它最后的告别——  
亲爱的孩子们，愿你们找到容身之所。愿你们不再悲伤。  
永别了……我最后的孩子们，旅途平安，愿你们一路向光。

END


End file.
